


Longest Night

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [42]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Annie, it is worth it. It is always worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #10 - long

There are good nights and there are bad nights.

There are nights in which he makes love to her, whispering promises across her skin, true words of hearts desire and not the lies that flow from his lips in the Capitol: it’s real because it’s her, and her fingers twist in his hair as he lets his lips slide over the smooth curve of her throat.

There are nights without any dreams, and this is a good thing, because winners of the Games never have good dreams. It’s all blood and screaming and dying, long grass and high waters and dead eyes laughing at you as you slaughter more children to survive.

These are the good nights. When Annie sleeps without waking, deep and undisturbed, her chest rising and falling in a slow, mesmerizing rhythm.

It’s not like that every night. There are bad nights.

Nights where, no matter how tightly he holds her or how soft his voice, she still trashes and cries and looks at him without seeing him there. She finds herself alone in the room, his pleads unheard, his kisses forgotten.

These are the nights in which Finnick has to remind himself that they both must have survived for a reason, that Annie is worth it all. That when she smiles, it makes up for every time she cries. Every time she has a bad dream and finds herself back in the Arena.

Those are the longest nights he has ever lived through.


End file.
